La nuit d'Halloween
by Crapounette
Summary: Rien ne s'est passé comme on le croit, le 31 octobre 1981, à Godric's Hollow. Lily Potter n'est pas morte, James était bien le salaud décrit par Severus Rogue, et le petit Harry n'était pas son fils... SS/LE, Evil/Dumbledore et James Potter.O-S


**Disclaimer habituel** : Je ne suis pas ELLE, donc ça ne me rapporte pas un Kopec.

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Halloween à tous.

* * *

**La nuit d'Halloween**

Le froid était vif en cette nuit d'Halloween 1981. L'herbe gelée crissait sous les pas de Lord Voldemort qui venait de transplaner devant une ancienne demeure de Godric's Hollow. Sa silhouette noire encapuchonnée se fondait dans le décor sombre. Seule, la vapeur d'eau qui sortait de sa bouche indiquait qu'un être vivant se trouvait sous la lourde cape noire. Une main gantée de cuir poussa le portillon de bois qui grinça doucement. Un hibou hulula tandis que les pas du Mage Noir le menaient le long d'une petite allée gravillonnée encadrée d'arbustes figés par le gel et de rosiers endormis. De nouveau, l'homme tendit la main et tourna la poignée ronde en bois, qui n'offrit aucune résistance : la porte n'était pas fermée, comme prévu. Une bouffée de chaleur l'accueillit lorsque le terrible sorcier entra dans la maison. La petite entrée était faiblement éclairée par la lumière provenant de la pièce principale. Une silhouette massive se dirigea vers Voldemort.

— Ah. C'est vous ! Je vous attendais. Je commençais à me demander si vous viendriez. Queudver disait…

— Potter… gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas de noms ! Les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles ! Ce satané Dumbledore peut très bien avoir mis des mouchards partout…

— Non, non… c'est bon… j'ai vérifié. Je veux juste que vous me débarrassiez d'_elle_. C'est tout.

— Etonnante démarche, ricana Voldemort. Demander à votre ennemi juré de vous débarrasser de votre femme, c'est inhabituel, pour le moins !

— Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est ! Je ne veux pas des restes de Servilus ! Dumbledore m'avait affirmé qu'elle serait docile et il n'en est rien. Et vous, vous voulez vous débarrasser de la Prophétie. Tout le monde est content. Vous faites votre truc, et nous ne nous sommes jamais vus. Demain matin, tout redeviendra normal. Je ferai mon job d'Auror et vous de Mage Noir. Point final.

— En effet.

Lord Voldemort eut un rictus peu amical sous son capuchon. James Potter n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui et ne se sentait pas le moins du monde menacé. Grave erreur… les projets du Mage Noir ne rejoignaient pas totalement ceux du Gryffondor. Lorsque Queudver, un des amis de Potter, qui était aussi l'un de ses fidèles Mangemorts, lui avait fait part du désir de l'homme de se débarrasser de son épouse devenue encombrante, l'héritier de Serpentard avait cru Noël venu avant l'heure. Il avait donc négocié anonymement par l'entremise de l'animagus rat qui,soi-disant_, « aurait connu quelqu'un qui connaissait un Mangemort »_ : Voldemort tuerait Lily Evans en échange de la vie du petit Harry Potter, sa plus grande menace, selon la Prophétie rapportée par son fidèle espion, Severus Rogue. L'espion en question avait supplié son maître d'épargner la sorcière qu'il voulait pour lui-même. Etant satisfait des services de son Maître des Potions favori et l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort avait accepté la requête du Serpentard. Il se débarrasserait de la menace que représentait le petit garçon, tuerait Potter pour faire enrager Dumbledore et faire plaisir à Rogue et lui laisserait la femme rousse puisque tel était son désir. Le terrible sorcier savait pertinemment quel traitement Severus avait subi aux mains de Potter et Black et ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce que lui-même avait subi à l'orphelinat moldu, quelques décennies auparavant. Nul ne maltraitait un Serpentard sans en payer le prix.

— Elle est là-haut, dans la nurserie, c'est la première porte à droite, indiqua le père indigne à voix basse, en se retournant vers l'escalier recouvert d'une épaisse moquette bordeaux.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, répondit Lord Voldemort d'une voix basse et glaciale.

James Potter ne sut jamais ce qui lui arriva. L'_Avada Kedavra _du Seigneur des Ténèbres le heurta dans le dos et il s'écroula au pied de l'escalier, les yeux ouverts sans même une expression de surprise sur son visage figé dans la mort. Voldemort lui balança un petit coup de pied agressif.

— Un sorcier de sang-pur qui accepte de sacrifier son propre enfant dans le but de se débarrasser d'une femme ne mérite pas de vivre !

Là encore, le passé de Tom Elvis Jedusor le rattrapait. Il n'avait pas digéré avoir été renié et abandonné par son propre père moldu simplement parce que sa mère – héritière du noble Salazar Serpentard – était une sorcière.

Il monta l'escalier tranquillement, ses pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette qui le recouvrait. Il ouvrit la porte indiquée par Potter et fut accueilli par un cri de surprise et d'horreur.

— NON ! hurla Lily Potter, en prenant un bébé en pyjama dans ses bras. PAS HARRY ! Ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! Merlin, protège-nous !

Voldemort ne discuta même pas. Un _Stupéfix_ banalement lancé fit cesser les suppliques de la rousse. Celle-ci s'écroula sur le plancher ciré, le bébé endormi dans ses bras ne s'éveilla même pas. Voldemort souleva l'enfant et le déposa dans son petit lit à barreaux. Le bambin ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec curiosité et même, fit un sourire à l'inconnu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa alors à la femme inanimée, comme si celle-ci pouvait l'entendre.

— Tu auras d'autres enfants, Severus y veillera… Je te laisse la vie sauve pour lui et parce que tu es une Sang-mêlé adoptée par des Moldus. Vos enfants seront de précieuses recrues, un jour, comme leur père ! De vrais Serpentards dignes de moi ! Tu n'as pas besoin du rejeton de Potter, de cette petite menace…

L'homme tendit sa baguette vers le bambin qui venait de s'asseoir dans son lit et suçait son pouce, indifférent au drame qui se jouait.

— _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

L'éclair vert qui sortit de la baguette de Lord Voldemort frappa l'enfant qui sursauta sous le choc et fut repoussé sur ses oreiller et couverture. Mais le sort rebondit sur le Mage sinistre qui hurla sous la douleur. Son corps fut réduit en poussière en un instant, tandis que son âme noire et torturée s'échappait en une fumée brunâtre. Le choc de la destruction corporelle du sorcier provoqua une explosion qui souffla la mansarde. Des débris de lambris et de plaques de plâtre tombèrent sur le corps inanimé de Lily et sur le petit lit à barreaux. Lorsque le silence retomba et que seule la poussière flottait encore dans la pièce, Harry Potter, quinze mois, gisait inconscient dans son lit, du sang s'écoulant abondamment d'une plaie en forme d'éclair sur son front.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas vingt-cinq minutes que les alarmes avaient retenti à Poudlard. Le Professeur Dumbledore, coincé à l'école, avait envoyé aux nouvelles, Rubeus Hagrid, le seul membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui était disponible ce soir-là. Severus Rogue qui s'était fébrilement proposé à l'annonce de l'attaque de la maison des Potter, s'était vu octroyer un refus catégorique. Hagrid avait donc emprunté la moto volante de Sirius Black en passant par la cheminette vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd, car un balai ne pouvait supporter son poids et il ne savait pas transplaner. Black et Lupin qui se trouvaient au Square Grimmaurd, ne furent pas avisés de l'attaque et Sirius prêta sa moto à Hagrid sans lui poser de question, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une mission pour l'Ordre.

La moto atterrit dans le jardin des Potter, rompant le silence de la nuit avec ses pétarades. Le demi-géant poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en voyant une partie de la toiture soufflée, les lumières du rez-de-chaussée allumées et pas âme qui vive pour l'accueillir. Il sortit son parapluie rose de la poche de son long manteau et le brandit devant lui. Un gémissement peiné sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'entrée. Le cadavre de James Potter était allongé sur le tapis devant l'escalier et le regardait de ses yeux fixes et voilés. Hagrid l'enjamba et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, le mur défoncé de la chambre d'Harry lui indiquant où il devait se diriger. Un petit couinement de douleur se fit alors entendre. Le grand homme se précipita vers le petit lit et vit le petit garçon aux yeux verts qui venait de reprendre conscience et commençait à pleurer.

— Mamaaaaaaan ! appela le bambin en tentant de s'asseoir.

Il sanglotait à présent, son pyjama bleu à nounours, couvert de sang.

— HARRY ! rugit Hagrid. Tu es vivant, par Merlin ! Qu'il soit béni ! Viens mon bouchon, viens avec Hagrid, tout va bien.

— 'Grid… marmonna le petit, reconnaissant le demi-géant et lui tendant les bras. Maman ?

Hagrid enroula Harry dans la couverture bleue de son lit après en avoir retiré les gravats d'un _Recurvite_. Il le prit dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui.

— Lily ? appela-t-il sans beaucoup d'espoir.

L'homme regarda autour de lui dans la chambre dévastée. Deux pieds chaussés de ballerines de cuir dépassaient d'une plaque de plâtre provenant du mur. Du sang maculait les collants moldus couleur chair que portait la sorcière. Il soupira, n'ayant aucun doute sur le destin tragique de la femme. James Potter étant mort, en bas, au pied de l'escalier, il ne vérifia même pas si elle vivait encore.

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Hagrid quitta la maison au guidon de la moto, Harry bien calé au fond du side-car, enroulé dans sa couverture, une peluche en forme de chat noir dans la main. Il laissa la moto dans le jardin du cloître de Poudlard et alla confier l'enfant à Madame Pomfresh. Il avisa le directeur des funestes évènements par la cheminette de l'infirmerie et retourna vers sa cabane.

Lorsque la communication avec Hagrid s'interrompit, le vieux Directeur soupira, passa une main lasse sur son front et se releva lentement.

— Albus ? fit une voix morte d'inquiétude.

— Je suis navré, Severus. Ils ont été trahis, James et Lily n'ont pas survécu à l'attaque, mais Harry n'est que légèrement blessé. Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe actuellement.

— NOOOOONNNNN ! hurla le Maître des Potions horrifié. Vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez promis que vous la protègeriez !

— Je sais, je suis navré, répondit le vieil homme en regardant son professeur de potions qui pleurait à présent, agenouillé sur le sol de pierre du bureau directorial. Sirius Black était leur gardien du secret, je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il les trahirait à Voldemort. C'était la seule façon pour lui de savoir où se trouvaient les Potter.

— Lily… gémissait Rogue, le corps secoué de sanglots.

— Severus… allez-y… je vous autorise à récupérer son corps, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Vous étiez son ami, vous connaissez sans doute ses volontés… à ce sujet. Remus doit connaitre celles de James. Les circonstances font que je ne peux plus rien demander à Sirius.

Le visage noyé de larmes, Severus Rogue se releva.

— L'enfant de Lily, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

— Etant donné que son parrain est le principal accusé de ce drame en dehors de Voldemort, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le confier à la sœur de Lily.

— Elle déteste la magie et les sorciers, hoqueta Rogue, la mine dégoutée. Harry Potter chez Pétunia ? Vous plaisantez, Albus…

— Malheureusement non, Severus. Allez-y, à présent, avant que je ne change d'avis…

Le Maître des Potions ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le bureau en courant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait promis qu'il tuerait Potter mais qu'il épargnerait Lily. Ce qui pouvait arriver à l'enfant l'indifférait plus ou moins. Il était la copie conforme de cet idiot de Potter. C'était dommage pour Lily, mais comme lui avait dit le Mage Noir, il pourrait lui en faire plein d'autres, des petits Serpentards qui lui feraient honneur.

Rogue transplana directement dans le jardin des Potter. Il connaissait la maison, il venait y rendre visite à Lily lorsque l'abruti qui lui servait d'époux avait le dos tourné, _Fidelitas_ ou pas. Il trouvait étrange que Voldemort avait échoué, que l'enfant soit encore en vie et que sa marque des ténèbres ne l'avait pas appelé au manoir Jedusor. Si le Serpentard avait eu à ce moment, l'idée de regarder ladite marque qui ornait son avant-bras gauche, il se serait rendu compte du problème. Celle-ci avait presque disparu, indiquant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sans nul doute mort, mais pour l'instant la terreur des cachots n'en avait aucune idée. Une seule chose lui importait : Lily.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison avec fracas et vit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le cadavre de son tourmenteur sur le sol. Il ne prit même pas le temps de savourer cette vue et monta l'escalier en criant le nom de sa bien-aimée. Lorsqu'il vit les jambes ensanglantées qui dépassaient des gravats, il poussa un cri de désespoir et à la main, la rage au cœur et au corps, entreprit fébrilement d'écarter les morceaux de plâtre et de lambris qui recouvraient le corps de la rousse. Un rapide sortilège de diagnostic lui indiqua qu'elle était encore en vie et n'était que stupéfixée comme l'avait promis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La chute des débris dus à l'explosion avait entaillé une de ses cuisses, déchirant la jupe de tweed qu'elle portait. C'était de là que venait le sang qui maculait ses collants moldus.

— _Ennervatum_ ! fit-il, baguette tendue vers Lily.

Celle-ci, papillota des yeux rapidement, ne sachant pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait entrepris de la soulever dans ses bras.

— SEV' ! Oh, Merlin… Sev', tu es là… Voldemort, il… il est venu… HARRY ! Où est mon bébé ?

— Lily… tu es en vie…

Le visage ruisselant de larmes de soulagement, Severus Rogue serra Lily dans ses bras.

— Il est vivant, Lily. Harry n'a rien, juste une petite coupure au front selon Pomfresh. Hagrid est venu le chercher, il t'a cru morte. Mais… Potter est mort, en bas, dans l'entrée…

— Le ciel soit loué… je suis libérée de son maléfice, gémit la sorcière rousse accrochée au cou de Severus.

— Pardon ? Un maléfice, de quoi parles-tu, Lily ?

— Sev'… ma jambe, j'ai mal…

— Tu as une profonde coupure, je vais te soigner ça tout de suite. Attends…

Severus souleva Lily dans ses bras et l'enroula dans la cape noire d'hiver qu'il portait. Il descendit l'escalier et fut surpris de voir le regard méprisant qu'elle jeta au cadavre de celui qui était encore il y a peu de temps, son époux, aux yeux du Monde Magique. Il alla déposer son précieux fardeau dans le salon aux agressives couleurs de Gryffondor. Il l'allongea sur le canapé devant la cheminée dont le feu ronflait encore, dispensant sa chaleur et des lumières dansantes dans la pièce. Il remonta la jupe de la sorcière sur ses hanches, sans qu'elle ne proteste et ne cherche à se soustraire. Fébrilement, le Maître des Potions fouilla ses poches et les vida sur la petite table de salon qui était près de lui.

— Avale ça, Lily, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole de potion de régénération sanguine. Et puis celle-ci aussi…

Cette fois-ci, il lui montrait une potion antidouleur qu'elle prit sans discuter. Lily soupira, et replia son bras sur son visage, tandis que Severus déchirait largement le collant qu'elle portait, de ses deux mains.

— Je vais te mettre de la potion violette, ensuite je vais te lancer un sortilège de soin, et tout sera oublié.

— Je sais, vas-y, Sev'… répondit-elle dans un soupir.

— Lil'… demanda-t-il tandis qu'il débouchait le flacon qui se mit à fumer de façon sinistre. Parle-moi de ce maléfice de Potter.

— Je… je ne pouvais rien te dire, Sev', le sort m'en empêchait. Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, ni l'épouser… je le détestais, je l'ai toujours détesté, tu le sais…

Severus Rogue qui venait de verser le contenu de la fiole violette sur la cuisse blessée de Lily, redressa brusquement la tête, et la regarda bouche bée…

— Quoi ?

— Il me voulait, tu le sais, il était après moi depuis des années… Dumbledore a tout fait pour que je te quitte, même me menacer, en disant que tu risquais ta vie en étant avec moi. Il… il disait que je serais responsable si Voldemort te tuait. Il disait que je serais mieux avec James Potter, qu'il me protègerait… que toi tu ne pouvais pas… que tu étais perdu pour la Lumière. Je… je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne pouvais pas… Et puis… James m'a jeté ce maléfice, un jour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, je n'ai jamais su, mais si tu avais vu son visage à ce moment-là… je venais de lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, que jamais je ne sortirais avec lui… que c'était toi que j'aimais, que j'avais toujours aimé. Là… il est devenu fou de rage, vraiment odieux, cruel, j'ai eu peur un instant… et puis… j'ai senti ma volonté disparaître, comme sous _Imperium_. Mais pas tout à fait… j'étais plus lucide que sous _Imperium_, je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Sauf que je ne pouvais désobéir…

— Oh, misère… je sais ce que c'est. Mais c'est de la Magie Noire, Lil' ! Comment Potter qui se vantait d'être l'apôtre de la Lumière ou presque, pouvait connaitre ce maléfice ? fit Severus, interloqué.

— C'était quoi ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

— Un maléfice d'esclavage, semblable à celui qui lie les Elfes de Maison à leur maître. Avec ce sort, tu ne pouvais pas lui désobéir, ni révéler ses secrets. C'est le _Secretus Aeternus_. On dit que ce maléfice était autrefois utilisé par les hommes des familles de Sang-Pur, lors des mariages de convenance, afin que leurs épouses soient dociles et aimantes, et fassent toutes leurs volontés sans faire d'histoire. Lucius m'a dit un jour qu'il pensait que sa mère était sous ce maléfice, parce que son comportement avait changé radicalement du jour où Abraxas Malefoy était mort de la dragoncelle.

— J'ai tout fait pour combattre ce maléfice, et j'y suis parvenue d'une certaine manière. J'arrivais à lui mener la vie dure… des petits riens, comme ne pas supporter ses amis, ou ne pas être agréable avec eux, ou ne pas le laisser dresser Harry à son image. Je contournais ses ordres autant que je le pouvais, surtout quand il ne les formulait pas clairement.

— Comme les Elfes de Maison quand ils n'aiment pas leurs maîtres… marmonna Severus Rogue, dégoûté.

Il tendit sa baguette vers la cuisse de Lily et lança un sortilège de soin. Avec satisfaction, il vit la plaie disparaitre progressivement, ne laissant même pas une fine cicatrice.

— Sev'… il faut que tu saches… Harry… il n'est pas le fils de James. Je… j'étais enceinte de toi, quand il a lancé le maléfice. Il l'a compris lorsque le bébé est né. Il était fou de rage. Il a remplacé les traits que le petit avait en commun avec toi, par les siens… Et c'est pour ça qu'Harry lui ressemble tant. En fait, il était ton portrait craché. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, il me l'avait interdit. Le sort m'en empêchait.

— QUOI ? Harry… Harry est mon fils ?

Severus était horrifié. Lord Voldemort avait failli tuer son fils, pire… il avait laissé le mage noir s'en prendre à son enfant en croyant qu'il était celui de ce salopard de Potter. Il en frémit d'horreur d'abord, puis soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il avait échoué. D'ailleurs comment était-ce possible ? Où était donc passé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Lily… Dumbledore veut expédier Harry chez Pétunia. Pour l'instant il est à l'infirmerie, je suppose que Minerva monte la garde devant son lit comme une lionne enragée. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le reprendre comme ça. Ce vieux fou ne me laissera jamais prendre le bébé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mijoté, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui a donné le maléfice à Potter. Toute cette histoire ne sent pas bon… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tant insisté pour que je donne cette stupide prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait bien que ce faisant, il serait après vous et les Londubat.

— Grands Dieux ! C'est Dumbledore qui… quelle horreur ! Il m'a assuré que tu étais un Mangemort loyal, un espion placé à l'école par Voldemort et qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance.

— Je ne comprends pas comment Black a pu trahir ainsi Potter…

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Le gardien du secret, Lil' ! Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était Sirius Black, juste avant que je n'arrive ici.

— Mais non ! Ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était Peter ! Sirius pensait que c'était une idée géniale de changer au dernier moment et que personne ne soupçonnerait Peter. Dumbledore le sait bien, enfin ! C'est lui qui a lancé le _Fidelitas_ !

— Alors c'est pire que je ne le pensais, Lily, nous sommes en danger tous les deux. S'il apprend que tu es en vie… il se débarrassera de toi, maintenant que tu n'es plus soumise au _Secretus Aeternus_. Il s'est servi de nous deux. Il savait que si tu épousais Potter, je laisserais Lucius me conduire au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre la marque, par désespoir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait… par Merlin ! Il nous a tous manipulés ! Lily, est-ce que Potter a fait du mal à Harry ?

— Non, j'ai toujours réussi à l'en empêcher. Il détestait Harry et nous le faisait bien sentir lorsque nous étions seuls. Le fils du Mangemort comme il disait… Alors, quand Sirius était là, je faisais exprès de lui laisser Harry. Siri adore Harry, et James jouait au bon père de famille quand les autres Maraudeurs étaient là. Sans le savoir, ils ont protégé Harry. Même ce sale rat !

— Queudver est un Mangemort, on le dirait bien… je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu, nous sommes tous masqués lors des réunions. Lil', il faut qu'on dégage d'ici rapidement avant que l'Ordre du Phénix ne viennent récupérer les cadavres. Nous devons métamorphoser un corps pour toi.

— Je vais le faire ! J'ai toujours été meilleure que toi en métamorphose ! Sev', emballe les affaires d'Harry pendant que je m'occupe des miennes. Par la barbe de Merlin, il n'est pas question que je laisse quoi que ce soit ici. Ensuite…un petit incendie là-haut effacera nos traces…

Et ainsi fut fait.

En quelques minutes, une hideuse plante verte offerte par Pétunia fut métamorphosée en cadavre de Lily parfaitement acceptable et bien amoché. Personne n'aurait envie de s'y pencher de trop près. La malle de Poudlard de la Gryffondor fut remplie de ses vêtements et souvenirs personnels tandis que le sac à langer d'Harry, magiquement rendu « sans fond » fut rempli de ses jouets préférés ainsi que de couches et de vêtements. Lily s'était changée. Elle avait mis une tenue de sorcière traditionnelle et habillé le golem à son image avec les vêtements moldus qu'elle portait pendant l'attaque. C'était parfait, Sirius et Remus qui avaient passé l'après-midi là avec James, l'avaient vue habillée ainsi et ne manqueraient pas de reconnaitre les vêtements. Avec un plaisir inavoué, elle retira son alliance honnie et l'enfila au doigt du cadavre. Puis Severus la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui très fort. Sans un mot, il les fit transplaner jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur, dans la vieille maison héritée de ses parents.

— Lil', installe-toi au mieux, je dois y retourner, je suis sensé m'occuper de ton cadavre. Dumbledore m'a généreusement laissé l'autorisation de le faire, annonça-t-il avec une grimace. Si je n'y suis pas, ça sera suspect. Je te rejoins dès que possible, et de toute façon pas avant d'avoir au moins vu Harry.

— Sev'… Le glamour que James a mis sur Harry va s'effacer maintenant qu'il est mort. Il faut que nous le récupérions avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte.

— Lil', personne ne nous prendra notre fils, et surtout pas Dumbledore ! Je te le promets.

Lily regarda Severus sortir de la maison afin de transplaner de nouveau vers Godric's Hollow. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir de Severus et d'un geste de baguette alluma un feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

De retour à Godric's Hollow, Severus s'empressa de mettre le feu à l'étage, comme si l'incendie s'était déclaré après le passage d'Hagrid, puis il l'éteignit avec quelques _Aguamenti_, laissant ainsi sa signature magique un peu partout. Il recouvrit ensuite le corps du golem Lily d'une couverture prise sur le canapé du salon. Pour finir, il se posta devant le trou béant que l'explosion avait fait dans le toit, et attendit l'Ordre du Phénix.

Severus et Lily avaient bien fait de se presser, le professeur de potions n'eut pas à attendre plus de deux ou trois minutes à son poste d'observation : des craquements de transplanage rompirent le silence de la nuit. Il laissa les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors emporter les corps, jouant à l'effondré incapable de la moindre initiative et regarda Black et Lupin se répandre en lamentations sur le corps du Maraudeur assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Il ricana intérieurement en voyant Sirius Black laisser de nouveau sa moto à Hagrid en marmonnant qu'il allait s'occuper de Queudver le sale traitre. Le cabot n'avait même pas pris le temps de se jeter sur Severus pour l'accuser d'être responsable de la mort de ses amis, tant il était obnubilé par sa vengeance. Lupin, sachant très bien que Severus était anéanti par la mort de Lily ne chercha pas à l'attaquer d'aucune façon et le laissa déambuler dans la maison et suivre Dumbledore comme un petit chiot perdu. Severus fit semblant ne n'avoir même pas aperçu Sirius Black lors de son passage éclair dans la maison.

De retour à Poudlard, Severus se rendit à l'infirmerie et alla prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Comme il le pensait bien, Minerva McGonagall, les yeux rougis, surveillait le petit garçon endormi dans un lit à barreaux métalliques, métamorphosé à partir d'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

— Comment va-t-il, Minerva ?

— Il va pour le mieux, Severus. Poppy dit qu'il gardera la cicatrice. Il a reçu un _Avada Kedavra_ et il semblerait qu'il ait rebondi sur son agresseur. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

— Un _Avada_ ? Vous… vous êtes sûre ? balbutia la terreur des cachots, les yeux écarquillés.

— Il semble bien, d'après le sort de diagnostic de Poppy. Nous ne comprenons pas comment c'est possible. Albus non plus. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, comme vous le savez.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Severus défit fébrilement tous les boutons de sa manche gauche et remonta sa robe noire et sa chemise blanche jusqu'à son coude. Il passa ses doigts tachés par les potions sur la marque des ténèbres, à présent si pâle, qu'on pouvait à peine la percevoir.

— Minerva… il est mort… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, la marque n'est quasiment plus visible !

Surprise, le Professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers l'avant-bras de l'ancien Mangemort.

— Par Merlin ! Vous voulez dire que ce bambin, le petit Harry Potter aurait vaincu Voldemort ? Il faut que j'aille prévenir Albus tout de suite. Vous voulez bien rester avec Harry, Severus ? Poppy est partie se reposer un peu, je préfère ne pas le savoir seul. Lily n'aimerait pas ça… j'en suis sûre.

— Lily n'aimerait pas, en effet. Je vais rester avec lui. Allez-y, Minerva.

Le Professeur McGonagall regarda son collègue d'un air affligé et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Comment allez-vous, Severus ? Je… je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous. Vous et Lily…

— C'est dur, Minerva, fit-il brusquement en se dégageant de la main de la Gryffondor. Dépêchez-vous d'aller parler à Albus, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester toute la nuit faire la nounou pour le rejeton de cet idiot de Potter.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée libre par la professeure de métamorphose sans jeter un seul coup d'œil sur l'enfant qui dormait. Minerva ne sut jamais que dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, le Maître des Potions se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et le cajoler. Bientôt, Harry reprendrait ses véritables traits, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de l'emmener avant que Dumbledore ou Poppy ne se rendent compte du changement.

Severus et Lily n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Le lendemain dans la nuit, ils virent tous deux, cachés dans le jardin des Dursley, Albus et Minerva attendre Hagrid qui sur la moto de Sirius Black conduisait Harry vers les bourreaux qui allaient devenir sa seule famille. Minerva tenta bien de protester, arguant que ces Moldus étaient de la pire espèce et leur fils un petit monstre trop gâté et mal élevé. Rien ne fit fléchir Albus Dumbledore, pas même les larmes d'Hagrid. Outrée, Lily vit le vieux Directeur déposer le bébé sur le paillasson comme un colis encombrant, avec juste une lettre d'explication pour les Dursley, puis tourner les talons pour transplaner vers Poudlard, sans se soucier du bébé qu'il venait d'abandonner en pleine nuit, sous le froid mordant de novembre.

Les deux parents attendirent que la moto ait disparu dans la nuit et sortirent de leur cachette. Ils bénissaient le ciel qu'Albus ait eu la drôle d'idée d'utiliser son éteignoir magique sur les lampadaires de la rue, leur procurant toute la discrétion requise. Pestant à voix basse, Lily se précipita vers le bébé endormi dans sa petite couverture bleue et le prit dans ses bras.

— Non mais, tu te rends compte, Sev' ? Laisser mon bébé toute la nuit ici dans le froid, mais il est complètement malade, hein ?

— C'est fini, Lil', il est avec nous maintenant, il ne risque plus rien. Harry Potter va disparaître définitivement. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais existé. Nous allons lui trouver un autre nom et je m'arrangerai pour que Lucius fasse enregistrer un nouveau certificat de naissance avec une autre date de naissance pour lui et un nouveau nom pour toi.

Severus prit la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissée pour Vernon et Pétunia et la mit dans sa poche, se promettant d'en prendre connaissance dès leur retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Puis, il prit Lily dans ses bras et les fit transplaner tous les trois vers sa petite maison de Carbone Les Mines dans le nord-est de l'Angleterre. Tous trois se matérialisèrent dans une étroite rue pavée bordée de vieilles maisons aux façades toutes identiques. Au bout de la rue, une haute cheminée d'usine se dessinait dans le ciel d'encre étoilé. Il faisait décidément plus froid dans cette région que dans le Surrey où Pétunia et son époux avaient choisi de s'installer. Lily soupira en repensant à son enfance dans ce quartier modeste, à l'ancienne maison de ses parents, plus loin après l'intersection avec la Rue du Fileur, et au square à présent en friche où Severus avait fait connaissance avec les sœurs Evans, quand ils avaient tous deux huit ans.

Alors que Lily rêvassait à son enfance, Harry endormi, serré dans ses bras sous sa cape de laine, Severus avait levé les barrières magiques de protection de la modeste demeure. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, où les attendait un bon feu de cheminée. Durant l'absence de Severus, Lily avait nettoyé la maison, à grand renforts de sortilèges ménagers. Il n'y avait plus de poussière nulle part, partout les vitres étaient propres, les voilages blancs lessivés et une bonne odeur de ragoût de bœuf émanait de la cuisine, malgré le sortilège de pause qu'elle avait lancé dessus. Dans la chambre de Severus, là haut à l'étage, les draps avaient été changés, le plancher lessivé et un petit lit de bois installé pour Harry près du leur. C'était d'ailleurs le lit de bébé de Severus que la rousse avait trouvé démonté dans l'appentis, au fond de la courette. Eileen Rogue avait bien fait les choses, toutes les affaires d'enfant de Severus étaient restées sous des sortilèges de préservation, pendant des années et rien n'avait souffert. Lily avait ainsi récupéré une chaise haute en pin, qui trônait à présent dans la cuisine, ce qui fit lever un sourcil amusé à Severus.

— Sev', sais-tu si Harry a mangé ce soir ? Et je le trouve un peu trop endormi, si tu veux mon avis.

— Aucune idée, Lil', répondit le sorcier en agitant sa baguette devant son fils.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le résultat, puis ricana.

— Tu parles qu'il dort ! Il a bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves ! Et non, il n'a pas mangé depuis qu'il l'ont pris, même pas un biberon de lait en vingt-quatre heures, que des potions !

— J'allais le descendre pour le repas hier, quand… Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé…

Severus regarda la vieille pendule de cuisine en formica, accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte menant dans la cour.

— Une heure du matin ! Quelle soirée…

— Harry était avec Minerva et Poppy ? s'interrogea Lily, un pli soucieux sur le front. Elles lui ont donné une potion de sommeil et même pas un biberon ou une soupe. Etrange… en plus son front n'a même pas été soigné.

— On ne peut pas magiquement soigner certaines blessures dues à des maléfices, Lily. Je suppose que celle-ci en fait partie car Poppy a dû essayer, la connaissant. Elle se jette sur le moindre bobo, alors… Par contre pour la nourriture, je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas non plus.

Severus prit le bébé des bras de Lily, afin qu'elle puisse retirer sa cape et se mettre à l'aise. Il s'installa sur une chaise et berça tendrement pour la seconde fois, son fils endormi dans ses bras. Une main tenant un biberon de bouillie se tendit sous son ample nez. Il leva des yeux noirs étonnés vers la jeune femme rousse.

— Lil', il dort. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas le réveiller tant qu'il n'a pas éliminé la potion.

— Tu ne connais pas Harry, Severus. Même endormi, je t'assure qu'il va boire ce biberon. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais ça marche ! Ça fait délirer Alice et Frank d'ailleurs, leur Neville est gourmand aussi, mais quand il dort, c'est pour de bon. Il recrache même sa tétine. Harry lui, n'a jamais voulu de tétine, s'il tète, il faut que quelque chose en sorte ! Essaie, tu vas voir…

— Mais… j'ai… je sais pas comment faire… ça…

— Ne t'en fait pas, Harry sait, lui, s'amusa Lily, qui baguette en main, levait le sortilège sur la cocotte de ragoût qui se remit à frémir sur la vieille gazinière moldue d'Eileen Rogue.

Peu sûr de lui, Severus fit la moue en regardant Lily qui souriait, une cuillère en bois à la main. Néanmoins, il glissa la tétine du biberon entre les lèvres entrouvertes du bambin qui se mit aussitôt à téter vigoureusement.

— Ça marche, Lil' ! Il boit !

— Bien sûr !

La sorcière éteignit sous la marmite et d'un geste de baguette la fit se déplacer vers le repose-plat qui trônait sur la table. Severus, appliqué et sérieux, surveillait d'un œil acéré le niveau de lait aux céréales pour bébés, qui diminuait dans le biberon en plastique moldu.

— Je croyais que les biberons étaient en verre… remarqua-t-il soudain. Narcissa a des biberons en verre pour Drago.

— C'est un biberon moldu. Harry adore le bruit que fait un biberon en verre qui éclate sur le carrelage ou le mur. J'en avais marre de les réparer sans cesse, alors j'ai acheté des biberons en plastique dans un magasin moldu. J'en ai offert à Alice aussi, Neville est très maladroit comme bambin, et il casse beaucoup. Au moins, il ne fait pas exprès comme notre loustic.

Le « notre » fit glousser Severus qui déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé, à l'écart de sa plaie en forme d'éclair.

— Quand son front aura guéri, je lui mettrai de _l'Onguent d'Amnésie du Docteur Oubli_, quitte à le modifier un peu. Pas question que mon fils ait une cicatrice sur le visage !

Harry relâcha la tétine et continua de dormir, la bouche entrouverte, avec maintenant un filet de lait coulant sur son menton. Lily, bavoir à la main, l'essuya soigneusement et prit le bébé des bras de Severus.

— Le dîner est prêt, tu peux te servir, Sev'. Je monte changer la couche d'Harry et le mettre au lit. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

A la grande joie de l'ancien espion, la sorcière se pencha vers lui, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire béat éclaira le visage sévère de l'austère Maître des Potions. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être en regardant l'amour de sa vie quitter la pièce, leur fils dans les bras. Il se retourna vers la table et souleva le couvercle de la marmite. Il mourrait de faim, Lily et lui avaient attendu des heures dans le jardin des Dursley, ne sachant pas à quelle heure, Albus Dumbledore allait arriver. Minerva McGonagall avait passé la journée là aussi, assise sur un muret dans sa forme d'animagus. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir chaud, les sortilèges de chauffage ne duraient pas si longtemps que ça. A leur grande stupeur, Dumbledore était arrivé à près de minuit, alors que les Dursley dormaient. Il avait laissé l'enfant dehors, sans même sonner, ou rencontrer Pétunia et son mari. Heureusement qu'il était rapidement parti, suivi de Minerva et d'Hagrid…

La vie de Severus avait pris un tournant incroyable. Il était débarrassé de Voldemort… James Potter était mort, ô joie… Il avait récupéré sa Lily, qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, et ils avaient un fils… Maintenant, il allait tout faire pour préserver ce tout nouveau bonheur. Oh oui… tout ce qu'il faudrait.

Les rouages commencèrent à s'enclencher dans son cerveau de Serpentard survolté et sournois. Un plan s'ébauchait…

Un sourire maléfique que personne ne vit, orna soudain ses traits anguleux, alors qu'il se servait une bonne louchée de l'odorant ragoût préparé par Lily… veuve Potter.

* * *

Cela faisait presque dix ans que les Potter avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort, et que le petit Harry Potter avait été laissé chez son oncle et sa tante Dursley. Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'était allé lui rendre visite ou s'était enquis de sa santé. A sa demande, une Cracmolle de sa connaissance s'était installée dans Wisteria Walk juste à l'intersection avec Privet Drive à quelques maisons de chez les Dursley, au cas où un problème interviendrait malgré les barrières magiques et la soi-disant protection du sang qui cachaient l'enfant aux yeux des sorciers mal intentionnés. Mais Mrs Figg n'avait jamais donné aucune nouvelle et donc Dumbledore pensait que tout allait pour le mieux, selon le vieil adage moldu : Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

Peu de temps après les funérailles de Lily, Severus Rogue, devenu une vraie loque, avait donné sa démission de professeur de potions et de Directeur de Serpentard et était parti s'installer en Californie. Albus avait juste réussi à lui arracher la promesse de revenir pour la première rentrée à Poudlard d'Harry Potter. Rogue s'était fait prier, tirer l'oreille et menacer, et avait cédé, à la grande joie du Maître es manipulation. Une fois par an, à chaque premier janvier, Severus avait envoyé un hibou longue distance au Directeur de Poudlard, pour lui présenter ses vœux et le tenir vaguement au courant de ce qu'il devenait. Albus avait ainsi appris que Severus avait épousé rapidement une sorcière australienne nommée Nelly Avis, une Maîtresse des Potions rencontrée lors d'un congrès à Rome alors qu'il était encore professeur à Poudlard. De leur brève aventure, était né un fils, Maximus Severus alias Max et Severus Rogue s'était empressé de réparer et d'épouser la mère lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance des suites de son séjour à Rome. Depuis presque dix ans donc, Severus Rogue et son épouse tenaient une petite boutique où ils vendaient leurs potions, dans le petit village magique de San Iñigo, équivalent californien de Pré-Au-Lard. Une petite Cléo était venue agrandir la famille deux ans après le départ de Severus pour le Nouveau Monde.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour aider Severus à obtenir un certificat de naissance pour son fils. Le Maître des Potions avait prétexté avoir été l'amant d'une femme mariée et celle-ci étant dorénavant veuve, il voulait récupérer, et le fils né de cette liaison, et la femme en toute discrétion, son passé de Mangemort le desservant quelque peu. Lucius ayant dû lâcher une quantité énorme d'or pour ne pas être inquiété lors de la disparition de son maître et Severus ayant dû affronter un procès et trois semaines à Azkaban en prétextant avoir été un agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix, le Serpentard blond aida volontiers son ami à se mettre au vert en attendant le retour probable du Seigneur des Ténèbres – la marque sur leurs bras ne s'étant au final jamais effacée complètement – et sa vengeance contre Dumbledore. Le mépris non feint qu'affichait Severus envers le Directeur de Poudlard et son envie pressante de sortir de ses griffes achevèrent de convaincre Lucius que Severus n'avait jamais trahi Lord Voldemort. Il confia à Malefoy qu'il reprendrait sa place à Poudlard lorsque Potter et Drago, le fils de Lucius feraient leur rentrée à l'école de magie, pour ainsi être aux premières loges afin d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne manquerait pas de revenir un jour. Il lui avoua aussi ignorer dans quelle école il mettrait son fils à ce moment-là, ne souhaitant pas trop qu'il côtoie un Potter.

Lucius, amusé, trouva que Nelly Avis, la conquête australienne de son ami, ressemblait curieusement à Lily Potter et taquina Severus pour son amour des grandes rousses aux yeux verts. Pendant dix ans, les deux hommes ne se virent que très peu et sans leurs familles, lors des brefs séjours de Severus pour des congrès de potionnistes à Londres. L'excuse des enfants était parfaite, Nelly trouvant Max et Cléo trop jeunes pour de si longs voyages en Portoloins. Quelques mois avant les onze ans de Max, Severus écrivit à Dumbledore pour lui demander une place à Poudlard pour son fils. Selon ses dires, Max était sur la liste des élèves de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, mais le Maître des Potions préférait que son fils soit admis à Poudlard à cause de la qualité supérieure de l'enseignement reçu. Basse flatterie digne du Serpentard, mais ô combien efficace, car un Dumbledore ravi lui expédia aussitôt une lettre d'admission pour Max Rogue ainsi que la liste des fournitures requises. Il déclara aussi manquer pour la prochaine rentrée d'un Maître des Potions acceptable ainsi que curieusement d'un Directeur de Serpentard… Façon peu subtile de dire à Severus : Il est temps de rentrer, les vacances ont assez duré !

* * *

Lors du mois de juillet 1991, Albus Dumbledore se rendit compte que les lettres expédiées par hiboux à Harry Potter, revenaient toutes non distribuées. Il tenta alors de joindre Arabella Figg par cheminette et s'aperçut que ladite cheminette n'était plus connectée au réseau ministériel. Un bref appel à Madame Edgecombe au Département des Transports Magiques le renseigna aussitôt.

— Juste une minute, Professeur Dumbledore, je vérifie le registre des ouvertures et fermetures de cheminettes.

— Faites donc, ma chère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Mrs Edgecombe réapparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Un bruit de parchemin remué se faisait entendre également.

— Alors, Arabella Dorine Figg, Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile, c'était la seule cheminée de cette ville à être reliée au réseau de cheminette.

— C'était ?

— Heuuu… oui. Cette cheminette a été fermée par Arnold Figg, le fils de cette dame en décembre 1982 lorsque la titulaire de l'abonnement au réseau a été admise à Sainte Mangouste définitivement où elle est décédée selon la déclaration de ce Monsieur Figg.

— Par la barbe de Merlin… je ne l'ai jamais su. Merci bien pour vos renseignements, Mrs Edgecombe. Je trouvais étrange de ne plus avoir de nouvelles d'elle.

— Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, Professeur. Avez-vous bien reçu ma réponse au hibou d'inscription pour Marietta ?

— Bien entendu, tout est prêt, votre petite Marietta sera sans nul doute une Serdaigle de valeur comme sa maman. Je l'attends au premier septembre. Au plaisir, chère amie.

— A bientôt, Professeur Dumbledore.

La communication cessa, et Dumbledore quitta son sourire mielleux pour afficher une mine contrariée. Il reprit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la lança de nouveau dans les flammes.

— Bureau de Minerva McGonagall !

Il ordonna à la Directrice de Gryffondor de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau tout affaire cessante, afin de régler le « problème Harry Potter ». Pour d'aller plus vite, la vieille femme prit la cheminette et sortit de l'âtre en époussetant sa robe écossaise.

— Vous avez eu une réponse pour Harry, Albus ?

— Non, justement. Et ça m'inquiète. Je pensais envoyer Hagrid mais je n'ai pas eu de bonnes nouvelles entre temps. J'ai essayé de joindre Arabella Figg. Je m'étonnais de n'avoir jamais eu de ses nouvelles et pour cause, sa cheminette est fermée depuis décembre 82. Selon Mrs Edgecombe, elle est décédée à cette date. Harry n'a donc jamais été surveillé depuis. Je lui avais demandé de me prévenir si un problème survenait et comme elle n'avait jamais appelé, ni écrit, je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Maintenant je n'en sais rien du tout. Il faut aller voir. Voulez-vous y aller, Minerva ?

— Bien entendu, Albus, avec le plus grand plaisir ! Je serai ravie de voir si le petit bonhomme ressemble toujours autant à James, annonça la sorcière avec un sourire ému.

— Parfait ! Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, quand même, oui il en faut. Severus revient pour reprendre son poste aux potions et à la tête des Serpentards. Aurora est trop gentille pour ces mécréants, elle n'a pas l'autorité nécessaire.

— Oh ! C'est formidable !

— En effet… en effet. Et il m'a demandé d'inscrire son fils pour la prochaine rentrée.

— Severus a un fils de cet âge ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— Minerva, fit le vieil homme en la toisant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer comment on fait les enfants, je présume.

— Albus ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez ! Severus était complètement obnubilé par Lily Potter, jamais je n'aurais pensé que dans le même temps…

— Oh… Ce n'est rien de romantique, je vous le dis tout de suite. Une Maîtresse des Potions australienne rencontrée lors d'un congrès à Rome, je présume une soirée de beuverie et une nuit sans lendemain qui en a eu plus que prévu. En bref, il a réparé, et il est maintenant le père de Max qui aura onze ans au quinze août et d'une petite Cléo qui a eu huit ans au printemps. Je pense qu'il est satisfait de son sort. Je crois que son épouse a postulé avec succès à Sainte-Mangouste, nous n'aurons que peu affaire à elle… avec les horaires de folie qu'ils ont tous là-bas.

— C'est bien vrai. Et bien dites-moi… que de nouvelles… Severus marié et père, et Arabella décédée depuis 82… j'espère que je n'aurai pas d'autres surprises en allant voir Harry.

— Je l'espère aussi, soupira le vieil homme en tendant à sa sous-directrice, une enveloppe de parchemin contenant la lettre d'inscription d'Harry.

Minerva prit la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe puis elle prit congé du Directeur en lui disant qu'elle allait de ce pas, remplir sa mission et prévenir le petit Harry Potter. Tout en se dirigeant vers les grilles de Poudlard, elle songea aux révélations d'Albus. La mort prématurée d'Arabella Figg la chagrina. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry entre temps ? Et s'il n'était pas heureux ou bien traité par ces affreux moldus ? Albus n'avait pas évoqué cette possibilité, devrait-elle prendre la décision seule et le retirer de Privet Drive ou laisser le pauvre enfant aux mains de ces monstres ? Elle était persuadée que les Dursley n'avaient pas bien traité Harry et craignait le pire. En soupirant d'appréhension, la vieille écossaise ouvrit la grille de fer qui grinça familièrement, la franchit et la referma derrière elle. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle transplana à l'entrée de Privet Drive, secrètement ravie que sa robe écossaise puisse aisément passer pour une robe moldue un peu démodée. Lentement, elle remonta la rue jusqu'au numéro 4. Rien n'avait changé, c'étaient toujours les mêmes pavillons identiques, les mêmes petits jardins soigneusement entretenus. Pourtant, elle eut une surprise en s'arrêtant devant la maison qui portait le numéro 4. La demeure ne semblait pas aussi bien tenue que dans ses souvenirs. Le jardin était pratiquement à l'abandon, les vitres étaient sales ainsi que les rideaux dont certains pendouillaient mal accrochés. Les gouttières étaient remplies de terre et des herbes folles y poussaient, tandis que de la mousse avait envahi le shingle du toit. Minerva se dirigea malgré tout vers la porte dont la peinture autrefois blanche était à présent toute écaillée. Ne voyant pas de sonnette elle frappa de son index replié. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une vieille femme échevelée et au tablier sale la toisa d'une façon peu amène.

— K'kek vous v'lez ?

— Bonjour Madame, navrée de vous déranger, mais je cherche la famille Dursley. Ils vivaient ici il y a une dizaine d'années…

— Les Dursley ? Ben, ma pov' dame, v'z'êtes pas en avance ! Ça fait ben près d'dix ans que ces bons sangs d'bois là sont morts !

— Morts ? s'étonna Minerva la main sur le cœur.

— Comme j'vous l'dis ! S'sont crashés avec leur avion. Ouais, y a eu presque deux cents morts dans c't'accident ! Z'allaient se payer du bon temps en Floride et paf ! Morts ! On est ben peu d'choses.

La vieille femme renifla, la main sur la porte.

— On a ach'té la maison à Marge Dursley, une radin c'te maudite là ! Comme j'vous l'dis !

— Sauriez-vous ce qu'est devenu leur neveu, Harry Potter ? Il vivait avec eux…

— Oh… mort aussi pour sûr. On m'a dit que leur môme était avec eux, alors le n'veu aussi s'il vivait là. Marge m'a rien dit mais je l'ai jamais trop vu dans son état normal, j'vous dirais… Elle est tout l'temps saoule c'te bourrique là !

Ce fut une Minerva anéantie qui retourna à Poudlard ce matin-là. Lorsque d'une voix blanche elle annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à Albus Dumbledore, elle le vit se décomposer sur place et pâlir dangereusement.

— Mort ? Vous êtes sûre, Minerva ?

— Ils sont tous morts dans cet accident d'avion. C'est ce que m'a dit cette moldue.

— Il faut que je prévienne Cornélius, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

— Nous aurions dû le garder ici à Poudlard, Albus. Harry n'avait pas sa place dans le monde moldu.

— Je sais, Minerva… je sais… soupira le vieil homme très contrarié.

Les plans d'Albus devaient être radicalement revus. Son sauveur n'était plus et tout le petit programme qu'il avait établi depuis des années venait de s'effondrer. Par Merlin, il allait devoir se rabattre sur ce niais de Neville Londubat et ceci ne faisait pas son affaire. Frank et Alice étaient hors du circuit depuis des années, mais il allait devoir convaincre la terrible Augusta et l'affaire n'était pas gagnée. La redoutable sorcière protégeait son petit-fils comme une lionne son petit. Avec une grimace de contrariété, Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de l'âtre de sa cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes qui malgré la saison chaude, brûlaient en permanence toute l'année. Il s'agenouilla devant le foyer et passa sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

— Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Bureau du Ministre ! lança-t-il d'une voix claironnante.

La communication fut prise par le Ministre lui-même, sa secrétaire, Miss Bondupois devant être en congés d'été.

— Ah ! Dumbledore ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? fit le nouveau Ministre Cornélius Fudge.

Celui-ci, fraîchement nommé, était devenu très imbu de sa personne et se délectait de son nouveau pouvoir, bien qu'il fût un incompétent notoire. Fudge était aisément manipulable et Dumbledore ainsi que Lucius Malefoy d'ailleurs, s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

— C'est à propos d'Harry Potter, Cornélius.

— Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'il doit faire sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Ma secrétaire m'en parlait encore la semaine dernière. Alors ? Vous voulez un Auror dans Poudlard pour assurer sa sécurité ?

— Heu… non. En fait, Cornélius… Je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

— Ne me dites pas que le gamin va à Beauxbâtons ou à Durmstrang, Albus ! Pas question qu'il nous échappe !

— Il nous a échappé, Cornélius. Mais pas de cette façon. Comme nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de lui et que les hiboux d'inscription à Poudlard revenaient tous avec leurs lettres, j'ai envoyé Minerva sur place. Ils sont morts, Cornélius. Les Moldus chez qui je l'avais placé, la sœur de Lily Potter et son époux. Selon ce que Minerva a appris avec la Moldue qui a acheté leur maison, les époux Dursley, leur fils et le petit Harry Potter, ont pris un avion pour La Floride. Vous savez bien… ces machines volantes moldues…

— Je sais ce que c'est qu'un avion, Dumbledore ! J'avais pris _étude des Moldus_ à Poudlard !

— L'avion s'est écrasé avec tous ses passagers, il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Et c'était à peine quelques mois après l'arrivée de l'enfant chez sa famille Moldue. Je penche pour une année environ, car j'avais installé une Cracmolle de ma connaissance dans une des maisons du voisinage pour surveiller le petit et me donner des nouvelles, si besoin. Or cette dame est décédée à Sainte-Mangouste en décembre 82. Et je l'ignorais aussi…

— HARRY POTTER EST MORT ? Au nom de Merlin, Albus ! Il devait être en sécurité chez ces Moldus ! Et vous l'avez laissé prendre cet appareil diabolique pour aller au bout du monde ! PIRE ! ÇA FAIT PRESQUE DIX ANS ET PERSONNE DANS LE MONDE MAGIQUE NE LE SAVAIT ! Vous parlez d'une protection ! Et je vais dire quoi, moi, aux médias magiques ? Aux sorciers de la rue ? Le Sauveur tué dans un accident d'avion, et mort depuis dix ans ! Nous allons sauter, Dumbledore ! Je vous le dis tout de go ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment Barty Croupton avait pu vous laisser envoyer ce pauvre gosse dans le monde moldu. Il aurait dû être confié au Ministère, à une famille de sorciers honorables. NOUS ALLONS SAUTER !

— Mais non, mais non… Un regrettable accident… Nous n'y pouvons rien…

— JE VOUS LAISSE ! J'AI VOS BÊTISES À RÉPARER !

Alors que la communication avec Fudge coupait, Dumbledore reprit une poignée de poudre verte en ronchonnant.

— C'est pour toutes les fois où c'est moi qui ai dû réparer tes bêtises, Cornélius ! Tu as la mémoire courte quand ça t'arrange ! Bureau de Minerva McGonagall ! ajouta-t-il la tête de nouveau dans les flammes.

Le visage sévère avec ses lunettes carrées et son chignon impeccable, Minerva McGonagall apparut dans les flammes. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouges et visiblement ne se trouvait pas seule dans son bureau. Sa grande amie Poppy Pomfresh était installée dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main.

— Oui, Albus ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— Avons-nous eu toutes les réponses des premières années ? Augusta Londubat a répondu pour son petit-fils ? Je voulais vérifier mais c'est vous qui avez le registre.

— Nous avons reçu toutes les réponses, Albus. Les dernières étant celles de Marietta Edgecombe et de Max Rogue. Les Edgecombe étaient en vacances à l'étranger et Severus est encore en Amérique, le courrier transatlantique est beaucoup plus long. Mais… Neville Londubat n'a pas eu de lettre d'admission, Albus. Je pensais que vous le saviez, Neville est un Cracmol. Augusta l'a inscrit dans un collège moldu qui a une section d'horticulture, la passion de l'enfant.

— Un Cracmol ? Comment est-ce possible ? s'horrifia le Directeur de Poudlard, qui voyait son château de cartes s'effondrer étage après étage… Alice et Frank étaient de bons Aurors et Augusta, par Merlin, est toujours aussi redoutable qu'à ses vingt ans !

— D'après Sainte-Mangouste, l'enfant aurait reçu certains maléfices, lorsque ses parents ont été… sauvagement attaqués par les Mangemorts. Sa source de magie en a été affectée et partiellement détruite. Il ne pourra jamais utiliser de baguette magique, ni aller à Poudlard. Augusta espère qu'il aura quand même des enfants sorciers, vu que c'est un accident, en quelque sorte. Neville n'était pas né Cracmol, les Guérisseurs l'ont confirmé à Augusta.

— Quel dommage… fit Dumbledore, fortement contrarié. Bon, et bien si tout est en ordre, je continue… j'ai encore le contrat de Severus à rédiger. Je vous laisse, Minerva !

Sans attendre de réponse, il coupa la communication, se redressa et poussa un cri de rage qui fit sursauter Fumseck qui somnolait sur sa perche. Le Phénix flasha à l'extérieur du château lorsque le Directeur fou furieux entreprit de casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Harry Potter était mort et son Sauveur de secours était un Cracmol. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire au ciel ?

* * *

Sous le chaud soleil californien, Severus Rogue et Lily Evans prenaient leur petit déjeuner sous une tonnelle, entourés de leurs enfants qui se chamaillaient comme d'habitude.

— Max, Cléo, mangez pendant que c'est chaud. Ne vous disputez pas à table, gronda Lily tandis que Severus dépliait l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier que Lucius Malefoy, surexcité, lui avait expédié par hibou international express : le sien, car il ne faisait confiance à aucun autre.

**HARRY POTTER EST MORT !**

**Le Sauveur du Monde Magique s'est tué dans un accident de transport aérien moldu, il y a presque dix ans !**

_**De notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter **_

Hébétés, Lily et Severus se jetèrent sur les différents articles après s'être lancé un regard d'incompréhension. Un sourire commença à apparaître sur les lèvres fines du Maître des Potions. C'était inespéré… Harry Potter mort, personne ne ferait jamais le rapprochement avec Max Rogue. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait disparu du front de l'enfant depuis très longtemps, effacée par un onguent adapté à cet effet, à peine quelques semaines après la mort de Voldemort. Dumbledore était accusé de négligence et les sorciers de la rue réclamaient des comptes. Un article signé par Arthur Weasley du Bureau de l'artisanat moldu, expliquait ce qu'était un avion, comment ils volaient et surtout pourquoi et comment ils s'écrasaient, tuant le plus souvent leurs passagers et leurs membres d'équipage.

Avisant les gros titres de la Gazette, la petite Cléo Rogue fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux noirs passant alternativement de son père à sa mère tandis que son frère Max, gavait de bacon le hibou grand-duc de Lucius Malefoy.

— M'man, P'pa ? C'est qui, Harry Potter ?

— Un petit sorcier qui est mort dans un accident d'avion moldu, il y a longtemps.

— Tu le connaissais, P'pa ?

— Non. J'ai connu ses parents à l'école, vaguement. C'est pour ça qu'Oncle Luc' nous a envoyé le journal, pour qu'on sache.

Cléo hocha la tête et glissa un peu de son bacon au hibou que son frère avait décidé d'engraisser. Max n'avait pas levé la tête à la mention du nom d'Harry Potter. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait oublié qu'il s'était un jour appelé « Harry ». Même sous _Véritasérum_ on ne pourrait rien lui faire dire. Quant à la légilimancie, elle ne pouvait remonter qu'aux souvenirs conscients d'une personne, or Max n'avait pas de souvenirs datant du temps où il vivait en Angleterre. Ils allaient tous rentrer à Poudlard. Max allait faire sa rentrée à Serpentard sans nul doute, tandis que Lily allait prendre son nouveau poste de Maîtresse des Potions à Sainte-Mangouste et Severus recommencer à joyeusement terroriser une nouvelle génération d'élèves. Cléo elle, resterait avec leur Elfe de Maison qui leur avait servi de nounou et irait le matin à l'école élémentaire magique à Pré-Au-Lard, comme tous les petits sorciers du village.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. James Potter était mort, tout comme Queudver, tué par Sirius Black qui croupissait à Azkaban… Merci Merlin, pour ces petits bienfaits… et le loup-garou Lupin avait disparu depuis belle lurette dans une meute quelconque de ses congénères.

Rien ne pouvait plus ternir le bonheur inaltérable de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans alias Nelly Avis épouse Rogue. Rien, et surtout pas les manigances d'un vieux fou barbu qui avait voulu jouer à Dieu.

_Fin_


End file.
